


Figury niemożliwe

by skyeofskynet



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Preseries
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofskynet/pseuds/skyeofskynet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Figury niemożliwe można skonstruować tylko w snach, schody Penrose’a i sześcian Eschera, namacalne, trójwymiarowe, sprzeczne dla percepcji i umysł buntuje się jak wzrok od wpatrywania się w słońce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figury niemożliwe

**Author's Note:**

> Powstałe jako prezent gwiazdkowy na życzenie _Incepcja - Arthur/Eames. Fik o tym, co im się śni, jak śnią razem._ Zawiera pseudo strumień świadomości, o-Chryste-opisy!, eksperyment narracyjny, tysiąc dywizów, research, architekturę, odrobinę sztuki, impresjonizm, matematykę, Arthur/Eames, analizę postaci, bardzo długie zdania. Nie zawiera fabuły.

Artur

 

. 

 

nie śni naturalnymi snami. 

Śni w czerni i bieli, w klimacie filmów noir i projekcje Eamesa odruchowo noszą filcowe kapelusze i palą papierosy, a bar osnuty jest gryzącym w oczy dymem. Gdzieś w tle, równie klimatycznie co przewidywalnie, rozbrzmiewa jazzowy kawałek z _Windy na szafot_ , _Générique_ i Eames podświadomie oczekuje na głos zza kadru, ale sterany życiem detektyw jest najwyraźniej zajęty topieniem smutków w alkoholu. Femme fatale w sukience, która nawet w czerni krzyczy czerwienią, pochyla się w jego stronę i uśmiecha trochę zbyt sztucznie, jej włosy układają się w idealne fale, _skarbie_ , mówi i przygryza wargę, zostawiając ślad szminki na przednich zębach. Trzyma w dłoni szklankę whisky w szarym kolorze, uderza paznokciami o jasnoszary blat baru, słoje na drewnie odbijają się wyraźnie ciemniejszym odcieniem. 

Śni w kolorach sepii i Eames czuje się, jakby patrzył na wszystko przez filtr, brązowe drzewa i budynki, brązowe samochody, brązowe płytki chodnikowe, o które uderzają jego jeszcze przed chwilą wiśniowe buty. Przegląda się w wystawie sklepowej (szyba w bladym odcieniu złota-sepii, za nią manekiny o skórze różniącej się od szkła jedynie o ton, jak dżinsy i bluzki, szale, skórzana kurtka odstraszająca ceną), widzi swoje brązowe, nie niebieskie oczy.

Śni mieszaniną miejsc, las przechodzi gładko w wylaną rozgrzanym asfaltem drogę, do której prawie przyklejają się podeszwy, rząd domów po lewej otaczają jeziora, a niczym niezdziwione projekcje wiosłują w ich stronę w kiepskiej parodii gondoli. Przy chodniku stoi samochód marki Freud, przerdzewiałe błotniki i odpadająca tablica rejestracyjna; Eames dotyka czerwonej maski, nagrzany metal parzy w palce. Powietrze pachnie solą. Na horyzoncie, jak cień, jak cel, rysuje się wieża, do której prowadzi ścieżka wybrukowana złotem. Eames z ciekawości sięga po portfel ukryty w tylnej kieszeni spodni. Z awersu banknotów pięciofuntowych zerka na niego twarz J.K. Rowling. 

Nie śni, jak podczas pracy, schematycznymi snami architektów, zgrabnie zakamuflowaną kopią rzeczywistości. Śni snami, które za bardzo przypominają te prawdziwe i może to jedna z tych rzeczy, które chce osiągnąć, zbudować sen, który udawałby sen, nie rzeczywistość. Śni substytutami, nic zaskakującego, bo większość osób w tym biznesie przestaje śnić po roku bądź dwóch (choroba zawodowa, może teoria, doktorze Freud?), a nikt, kto może naturalnie śnić, nie stwarza prawie-prawdziwych snów. 

Być może prawda jest jeszcze bardziej banalna, bo

 

.

 

figury niemożliwe można skonstruować tylko w snach, schody Penrose’a i sześcian Eschera, namacalne, trójwymiarowe, sprzeczne dla percepcji i umysł buntuje się jak wzrok od wpatrywania się w słońce. 

— Pułapka perspektywy — mówi Artur, uśmiechając się trochę jak dziecko na placu zabaw i może właśnie tym są dla niego jego własne sny. — Błędna interpretacja obrazu przez mózg. Logiczna konstrukcja, która sypie się, gdy tylko próbujesz osadzić ją w rzeczywistości. Oszustwo bez oszustwa, kwestia punktu widzenia. 

— Trochę irytujące. 

— Ponownie, punkt widzenia, Eames. — W jego ustach brzmi to trochę jak prywatny żart. — Zmiana punktu widzenia narusza strukturę — kontynuuje, dłoń na trójkącie Penrose’a wyrastającym z chodnika (logika zarządza bunt). — Oczywiście nie w snach.

Eames patrzy na logicznie-nielogiczny trójkąt. Patrzy na swoje stopy, brązowe buty odcinające się na tle skomplikowanej mozaiki rombów, prawdopodobnie również Penrose’a, i dostrzega na pozór niewidoczne zakłócenia wzoru, nieregularności, triumf matematyki. 

Wątpi w istnienie jakiejkolwiek mozaiki Artura. 

— Idziesz czy nie? — pyta Artur, jego stopa na pierwszym stopniu zbudowanych do góry nogami schodów, _Realtywność_ Eschera, być może _Dom schodów_ , Eames nigdy nie darzył miłością grafików-matematyków, ale Artur najwyraźniej jest ich wielkim fanem. Robi pierwszy krok, drugi i spogląda w górę-w dół, logika krzyczy _nie_ , więc patrzy na Artura, jedyny pewny punkt, patrzy, bo taka jest zasada, obserwuj ludzi, z którymi śnisz, obserwuj, jak śnią. Artur śni snami niespełnionego matematyka, snami niespełnionego architekta, śni jak ktoś, kto nawet zasady łamie według zasad, jak ktoś, komu zawsze mówiono, jak ma śnić i nagle odkrył, że nie wszystko trzeba robić według

 

.

 

stereotypu większość zwiadowców jest w gruncie rzeczy taka sama: oprócz manii prześladowczej, PTSD i kija w tyłku mają też hobby i robią się naprawdę zabawni dopiero wtedy, gdy są kompletnie pijani. 

Artur jest profesjonalistą w każdym calu i kiedy myślisz _Artur_ , widzisz koszule zapięte pod szyję, idealnie zaczesane włosy, zawsze poważny wyraz twarzy, myślisz _sztywniak_ i nigdy nie przyglądasz się bliżej. 

W wąskim świecie dzielenia snów krążą plotki, bo tym właśnie jest reputacja, plotką. Artur, słyszy Eames, jeszcze na długo przed ich pierwszym spotkaniem, osiem zleceń na dziesięć zakończonych sukcesem. Artur, słyszy od ekstraktora z Madrytu, zawsze doskonała robota, zawsze w terminie, Artur, synonim profesjonalizmu. Artur, słyszy od solidnie narąbanego chemika w Pradze, Artur jest w stanie wymordować przeciętną czteroosobową rodzinę i kotka za pomocą łyżeczki do herbaty. Artur, słyszy od Stacey, zwiadowcy, z którą pracował w Berlinie, Artur to prawdopodobnie mokry sen każdego ekstraktora. 

Dominic Cobb, słyszy, żywcem wyrwany z lat pięćdziesiątych i Artur, zawsze _tylko_ Artur, jego wierny jak pies kij od szczotki.

To nie jest do końca tak, bo Artur:

ma dwadzieścia-kilka lat i chodzi wyprostowany jak struna, pamiątka z wojska; potrafi zabić człowieka bez mrugnięcia okiem, we śnie i na jawie; nosi doskonale skrojone marynarki ukrywające futerał z bronią i niewielkie notatniki w czarnych, skórzanych okładkach, nowy na każde zlecenie; ma słabość do tanich krawatów we wzór paisley (nie żeby Eames miał prawo oceniać, jego garderoba mówi sama za siebie), Stephena Kinga i starych budynków; liczy karty w blackjacka, bo stawia tylko na siebie, nigdy na łut szczęścia; huśta się na tylnych nogach krzesła jak dzieciak w podstawówce i na takiego wygląda, gdy nie zaczesze włosów do tyłu; śpiewa francuskie, zbereźne piosenki pod prysznicem.

Pijany Artur lubi tańczyć. Eames jest pod wrażeniem, jak ktoś tak sztywny może mieć w sobie tyle gracji.

Mozaika Artura to zakłócenia wzoru i Eames dostrzega dobrze sobie znany

 

.

 

krajobraz impresjonistyczny, _łodzie rybackie wypływające z portu_ , na horyzoncie _wschód słońca, impresja_ , pomarańczowa kula wisząca w jednym punkcie na tle niebieskiego nieba, smugi koloru na nieruchomej wodzie, cienie łodzi.

Jego własne, zbyt ludzkie projekcje, gubią się wśród szarych plam, zaniepokojone, niebezpieczne, ale Artur ignoruje je tak samo, jak nie do końca uformowany chodnik i ściany zbudowane ze smug farby. Zatrzymuje się po środku _japońskiego mostku w Giverny_ , opiera dłonie o balustradę, a Eames podąża za jego przykładem i wbrew temu, co twierdzi wzrok, drewno jest solidne i szorstkie. Na tafli pomarańczowej wody kołyszą się lilie wodne, sceneria w sam raz dla tonącej Ofelii, gdyby Artur odważył się na mezalians. 

— Chcesz mnie wygryźć z roboty? — pyta Eames, wyciągając z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę. Płomień wygląda jak rozmazany ślad pędzlem, dym to mieszanina szarych smug. Powietrze pachnie wodą i farbą akrylową, przywodzi na myśl robocze ubrania i puste płótna, i jest w tym coś kojąco znajomego. Papieros zostawia na języku posmak farby, przeklęty Artur albo przeklęty Monet. 

— Nie pytam, ile razy musiałeś wpatrywać się w te cholerne kropki. 

— Lubię kolory — odpowiada Artur, przesuwając palcem po balustradzie i Eames o mało nie wybucha śmiechem. Artur ignoruje jego rozbawione spojrzenie i nie wydaje się być nawet rozdrażniony, coś nowego, być może Eames traci dryg. 

— Widziałem jedną z twoich prac — kontynuuje Artur i Eames nie jest pewien, czy to komplement, czy tylko fakt, jedna z wielu rzeczy, które Artur po prostu wie.

— Impresjoniści. Wrzód na dupie — odpowiada. — Ale dobrze opłacani. 

— Najwyraźniej macie ze sobą coś wspólnego.

— Przytyki osobiste, skarbie? 

Artur odwraca wzrok w jego stronę, uśmiech w kąciku ust i Eames dostrzega na jego włosach ślady pędzla, ale być może to tylko złudzenie optyczne, słońce odbijające się zbyt grubej warstwie żelu, tyle że słońce wciąż tkwi w połowie drogi w górę, obraz dalej. Lilie pod mostem tkwią teraz nieruchomo, dłoń Eamesa przykleja się do balustrady, na opuszkach palców zostaje farba. Odruchowo wyciera dłoń o spodnie. 

— Stwierdzenie faktu — wyjaśnia Artur. — Możesz potraktować to jako komplement. 

— Akurat. Jeśli chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, zrób to wprost. Wiesz, bądź cholernie konkretnym, sztywnym sobą. 

Artur przekrzywia głowę na bok i wygląda, jakby naprawdę chciał się roześmiać. Eames jest trochę rozczarowany, że jednak tego nie robi. 

— Może chcę

 

.

 

dzielić z tobą moje sny — mówi Artur, dłonie w kieszeniach spodni, wyglądając prawie niedbale, złudzenie swobody. 

— Patetyczne wyznanie, prawda? — kontynuuje, lekkie wzruszenie ramion, nic nieznaczący ruch głową. Uśmiech. — Prawie jak żart.

— To w twoim stylu, rujnować metafory — odpowiada Eames, choć przez chwilę czuje się, jakby stał na niestabilnym gruncie, ale potem wbija w nadgarstek igłę PASIV i świat staje się logiczną kopią rzeczywistości, Eames dostrzega wzór, charakterystyczny wystrój krzyczący _Artur_

 

.

 

śni w eleganckich kolorach i geometrycznych kształtach. Gładkie struktury, marmurowe ściany, drewno w odcieniu mahoniu i eleganckie, złote wykończenia. Artur to art déco, Artur to op-art, Artur to klasyczny porządek i funkcjonalizm, _styl międzynarodowy_. Artur to zasady, zawsze zasady i łamanie zasad. Artur to paradoks i Artur to precyzja

 

.

 

z którą wykonuje wszystkie ruchy ma w sobie coś niepokojącego. 

Artur strzela ponad jego ramieniem; jedna z projekcji upada z krzykiem i Eames niemal z fascynacją patrzy na resztki krwi i mózgu na ścianie, psychodeliczny wzór. 

— Jeśli twoja podświadomość próbuje mi coś powiedzieć — stwierdza Artur, dłoń wciąż zaciśnięta na kolbie Glocka — to proszę, zrób to wprost. 

Pozostałe projekcje są coraz bliżej, jedna z nich trzyma w rękach M4, więc Artur unosi broń i celuje, naciska spust, raz, dwa, 

 

.

 

trzy, kostka zatrzymuje się na krawędzi stołu.

Kostka Artura jest tak wyważona (nie jesteś materiałem na hazardzistę, skarbie), by w rzeczywistości zawsze wyrzucać trójkę. Dla Artura pewnie ma to jakieś ważniejsze, matematyczne znaczenie, być może ukryty symbolizm, ale w gruncie rzeczy jest to nieistotne. Liczy się fakt, że Eames nie powinien tego wiedzieć.

Czerwona kostka uderza o szklany stół, cichy brzdęk, raz za razem, trzy, trzy, trzy, niepraktyczne, jeśli w cudzym śnie nie masz szans powtórzyć rzutu, ale znając Artura, to nie jej jedyny sekret. 

Żeton Eamesa to tylko fałszywy trop, jak wszystko; Eames nie potrzebuje totemu, bo tylko w snach może być kimś innym. Artur wie albo Artur nie wie, nie są plebiscytem zaufania. 

Plastik podskakuje kilka razy i chwieje się na krawędzi, trzy, rzeczywistość-sen. Eames zatrzymuje totem kantem dłoni i popycha w stronę Artura. 

— Rzucanie tym jest trochę pozbawione sensu, skoro to twój sen — stwierdza. — Przebywanie z Cobbem wyraźnie ci szkodzi. 

— Nie, naprawdę? — mówi Artur i wstaje trochę zbyt gwałtownie, a krzesło, na którym siedział, chwieje się chwilę na dwóch nogach. Kostka ląduje w kieszeni kamizelki, krzesło stabilnie na podłodze. Artur opiera się o ścianę.

— Tracisz dryg — ciągnie Eames, bo pokój to tylko białe ściany, krzesło i stół, jasne oświetlenie nowoczesnych lamp biurowych, wszystko sterylne aż do bólu.

— Wiem — mówi tylko Artur i to odpowiedź na więcej niż jedno stwierdzenie. — Czasem… przegapiam fakty. 

— Każdy czasem przegapia cholerne fakty. — Wzrusza ramionami. — Jest ich cholernie dużo i wszystkie równie cholernie ważne. Wybrałeś sobie przejebaną specjalizację, skarbie. To też fakt. 

— Wiem — powtarza Artur, cholernie obowiązkowy Artur, perfekcyjny Artur, osiem na dziesięć zleceń zakończonych sukcesem, Artur mokry sen każdego ekstraktora i najwyraźniej jego własny. Artur-zwiadowca dzielący ze wszystkimi zwiadowcami kilka podstawowych cech, jak nienawiść do popełniania błędów, bo błędy prowadzą do sytuacji, w których

 

.

 

na jego koszuli wykwita czerwony

 

.

 

dywan tłumiący kroki i lustra, wszędzie tylko lustra, jego twarz zerkająca na niego pod różnymi kątami, odbicie w odbiciu, i Eames rozkłada ramiona, by jednocześnie dotknąć zimnych tafli po obu stronach korytarza, a Eames w lustrach dotyka luster, które nie istnieją. Zatrzymuje się przed jedną z wielu identycznych tafli i przez chwilę z odbicia patrzy na niego Artur. Eames staje zupełnie prosto, marszczy brwi i rzuca odbiciu to pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie, Artur w lustrze odpowiada dokładnie tym samym. Moment jest kuszący, Artur w lustrze jeszcze przez chwilę nosi fioletową koszulę Eamesa, potem garnitur i krawat (wszystko w kolorze sepii), marszczy czoło i Eames przez chwilę bawi się jego mimiką, próbuje się zaśmiać, ale mięśnie twarzy układają się nie do końca naturalnie, jak w krzywym zwierciadle. 

Artur-Eames zamyka oczy, a gdy je otwiera, odbicie znów nosi fioletową koszulę kłócącą się z dywanem, więc Eames rusza przed siebie, ciekawy, co znajduje się za zakrętem, kilka kroków i sekret wyjaśniony, po drugiej stronie lustra jest najwyraźniej kolejne lustro.

— Robisz to specjalnie, prawda? — rzuca w przestrzeń

 

.

 

za przednią szybą to górska droga pełna zakrętów i morze, obraz żywcem wyjęty z programu Clarksona, pokazowe testowanie wozów, adrenalina widzów rośnie na równi z obrotami. Odtwarzacz CD milknie i przez chwilę słychać tylko cichy szum silnika i furkot wiatru wpadającego do kabiny przez uchyloną szybę, przeciąg ciągnący po karku. Zapach morza miesza się z zapachem fabrycznej nowości, a skóra przykleja do tapicerki i Eames rozgląda się po pokrytej ciemnym drewnem desce rozdzielczej, szukając włącznika klimatyzacji. Artur zaciska dłonie w zgrabnych rękawiczkach na kierownicy, logo Bentleya krzyczy dużą liczbą zer. 

Artur zwalnia, ale niewystarczająco i samochód wyrzuca z pasa na zakręcie, lewe koła za żółtą linią dzielącą drogę. Eames patrzy na wskazówkę prędkościomierza uporczywie przesuwającą się w prawo, patrzy na drogę i myśli, że jeśli Artur zamierza ich zabić, będzie to jeden z najbardziej snobistycznych zrywów jego życia. Ale Artur hamuje z piskiem opon, pas bezpieczeństwa prawie wbija się Eamesowi w klatkę piersiową, przekleństwo wyrywa z ust. 

Artur patrzy w jego stronę i oddycha trochę szybciej, adrenalina; trzyma nadgarstki swobodnie oparte o kierownicę, włosy w zupełnym nieładzie opadają mu na oczy. Artur się śmieje i wygląda jak dzieciak, któremu ktoś podarował wymarzoną zabawkę. 

_Mam przerąbane_ , myśli Eames, dostrzegając zmarszczki w kącikach jego oczu, i nie zastanawia się, jak wiele osób widziało Artura, który 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Przypisy graficzne
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
> [Générique, fragment utworu](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:17_Generique.ogg)  
>  
> 
> [Trójkąt](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/c/c1/Penrose-dreieck.svg/192px-Penrose-dreieck.svg.png) i [mozaika Penrose’a](http://penszko.blog.polityka.pl/wp-content/uploads/2008/Moz_1.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Relatywność](http://gry.gadzetomania.pl/images//2010/02/Relatywno%C5%9B%C4%87-495x466.jpg) i [Dom schodów](http://www.lideria.pl/img_big/86929.jpg) Eschera.
> 
>  
> 
> Claude Monet:  
> [Łodzie rybackie wypływające z portu](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/a/ac/Claude_Monet%2C_Fishing_Boats_Leaving_the_Harbor%2C_Le_Havre.jpg/800px-Claude_Monet%2C_Fishing_Boats_Leaving_the_Harbor%2C_Le_Havre.jpg)  
> [Wschód słońca, impresja](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/5/5c/Claude_Monet%2C_Impression%2C_soleil_levant%2C_1872.jpg)  
> [Japoński mostek w Giverny](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/a/a5/1900_C.Monet_Japonski_mostek_w_Giverny..jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Bentley Continental GT](http://www.gulum.net/arabalar/resimler/Bentley_Continental-GT_167_1024x768.jpg), za którego od początku do końca dziękuję , która to ocaliła mnie od kolejnego researchu, odpowiadając na pytanie, _jaki cholernie drogi samochód chciałabyś rozbić, gdybyś tylko mogła?_


End file.
